Bittersweet Endings
by Selonianth
Summary: AVP/MIB Crossover fic. Alexa Woods, the lone survivor of the AVP incident, finds herself not so along on the ice after the yautja flagship flies away.


Disclaimer: Don't own MIB or AVP or any of the characters or races therin.

* * *

Alexa Woods watched the yautja flagship disappear into the night, her newest scar burning but it calmed her rather than cause pain. It told her that the events of the past night really did happen, she didn't imagine them. She looked down at the staff the yautja commander had given her and sighed. Now what would she do? As far as the academic community would be concerned, she'd just led an expedition into antarctica and litterally every single member of it had died. There was no way she could tell anyone what had happened, they wouldn't believe her. She didn't even know how she knew the name of the giant hunter's race, or the things they hunted, the Xenomorphs.

A crunch on the snow behind her had Alexa twisting the haft of the staff, extending it to it's full bladed glory and spinning on her left heel, the blade coming up ready to impale if it was another surviving xenomorph.

"Woah there!" the source of the crunch cried, stopping an inch from an extended blade on the staff. A moment of observation later and Alexa raised an eyebrow. The source of the crunch was a tall, admittedly rather handsome, young black man in a clean cut tailored suit. The fact that there was anyone who hadn't been in the expedition alone made it odd that he was out here, then take in the fact that he's in a sharp two piece black suit and something was definitely up.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Lex demanded, the staff barely lowering.

"Me? Agent J. As for what I'm doing here... That depends on you," the man, who bared more than a passing resemblance to Will Smith, replied.

"What about me?" Lex asked, the staff lowering slowly.

"Well, you just went down deep into the Antarctic ice, found an ancient temple that was used as a hunting ground for a race of hunters called the yautja. Then you saved the life of one of the hunters, and following their code of honor he was forced to acknowledge you as an equal. He helped you get out of the temple before his wrist-bomb destroyed it, the hunting ground having been overrun entirely. Your hunter friend gave you that mark on your face, labeling you as an equal to Yautja and safe from all hunters of their kind forevermore," Lex was getting a little disturbed at this point.

"The queen xenomorph however escaped the temple before it was destroyed and attacked you. Your hunter friend attempted to kill it but was unable to do so with only his staff, his other weapons having been destroyed previously. You thought of hooking the chain the queen was still dragging around into the unstable storage tank and sent her to the bottom of the ocean where she drowned and is even now being collected from for study and summary destruction. Your friend was nearly dead when his ship came to collect him and a large, veteran, hunter gave you that staff. The question is, what do you want?" J finished calmly, still seemingly utterly unbothered by the cold.

"What do I want? What's that supposed to mean? How do you know all this stuff?" Lex questioned, the staff coming back up to point at J.

"I know all this because it is my job to know all this. I work for an organization whose job it is to police and monitor alien activity on the planet Earth. What I mean by what do you want is simple. Ordinarily an MIB agent would have been here to tell the yautja to... kindly leave the airspace. Being the MIB's top agent I would have been the one sent, however they managed to sneak in under our net and we only got warning when we detected one of their shoulder cannons going off. As such you, and your team, went through hell down there and for that I personally am sorry."

Lex lowered the staff again and, after a moment, twisted it and let it retract. "It's not your fault, but what did you mean by what do I want?"

J sighed and looked out on the ocean, "If I had gotten here before I would have made them go home and none of you would have remembered a damn thing other than deciding the expedition was too risky and would have just gone home. Since I didn't you have a choice. Choice one, we can make all of this go away, you won't remember any of it. You won't know where you got that mark on your face, you won't even know what that staff is, though you'll probably still be extremely attached to it for reasons you can't explain. None of your peers will ever mention this expedition, no one will ever know anyone died here. You'll be free to live your life as if none of this ever happened, save for having a new scar and a memento you can't explain."

"And choice two?" Lex asked.

"Choice two is you come with me. You join my organization in trying to stop things like this from happening to some random person in New York. You will stop existing as far as anyone will be aware. Everyone you've ever known will think you died here. The government will think you never existed. You will become faceless in a crowd, completely invisible."

"What about," Lex mentioned vaguely gesturing toward the mark the yautja burned into her cheek.

"Holographic distortion, make it disappear when you need to be unremarkable. Make you just another attractive black woman, granted an attractive black woman in a sharp suit, but you get my point," J replied, flirting just a little bit to try and get Alexa to smirk, and it worked.

Alexa took a moment to think it over, her old career was done, even if they did make it all go away something deep in her told her she'd never be able to do another expedition again, but she didn't want it to go away. She wanted to remember everything that happened, that made her a warrior by a race of warrior's standards. She was proud of that, if nothing else. She would mourn those she lost... but she would not forget. "Take me with you."

* * *

A/N: This takes part after the MIIB for the record. She will not be J's partner and not get neuralized because of it.


End file.
